Moving In and Dancing
by Fally
Summary: Seamus and Lavender had no idea that Moving In and Dancing could be so much fun. Mentions Parvati/Dean Hannah/Neville & Ernie/Susan


Seamus and Dean were currently staring at the 2 oak doors in front of them not believing that they had finally taken the plunge and decided to do this. It had been a ruff year especially for Seamus he had spent 4 months in St Mungos making sure that Lavender was ok. At first the healers had told Seamus that her injuries were so bad they didn't think she would make it, those 24 hours had been the hardest hours he had ever had to deal with and never as long as he lived did he want to deal with the excruciating pain that he had to deal with that night. It wasn't the scars on her neck that had the healers worried it was the fall that had caused the most damage but Lavender was strong and after a week she had woken up. He had never been so happy as he was at that moment. Lavender's progress increased rapidly over the next 4 months and she was finally let home. However she hated being home her parents constantly fussing over she had told Seamus she felt suffocated living there. One afternoon Seamus had asked her if she had wanted to move in together of course in true Lavender Brown style she squealed and hugged him which he took to be a yes.

Seamus had been at the Leaky Cauldron with Neville when he overheard Ernie Macmillan talking about how Susan, Justin, Hannah and him had just moved into this new apartment building not far from here. Ernie had explained to them that there were 2 other apartments in the building that had yet to be rented out. The next day Seamus and Dean had gone to check the flats out, which is why they were now starring at the 2 oak doors with boxes in there hands.

"I can't believe we are actually doing this" Said Dean struggling to hold the box up, just as Seamus was about to answer him a loud shrill from the upstairs corridor bounced around the walls of the apartment block

"ERNIE HURRY UP" screeched Lavender Brown. Footsteps above them came thundering down the corridor Seamus looked behind him to see his girlfriend on the landing above him with a beaming Ernie

"Why do you look so happy for?" Lavender asked Ernie sceptically

"No reason, cant a bloke just be happy" He said bouncing up and down on his toes, Lavender raised her eyebrows at him suspiciously

"No most men usually have a reason behind why they are so happy you're never happy for no reason"

"She's got a point mate" said Seamus chuckling Ernie threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"I'm just happy and that's all you need to know now where are these boxes you said need unpacking" He said descending the staircase in the hope of changing the subject, Lavender shrugged at the boys and followed Ernie down the staircase out to the lawn with a spring in her step.

Seamus opened the door to their apartment and dropped the boxes on the wooden floor. The place was huge not as big as Dean's apartment next door but it was still pretty big, big enough for them. He walked over to the sliding doors where the balcony was and looked out the back, behind the apartment block was a nice big park.

"over there boys" Seamus turned around to see Parvati guiding Justin and Ernie in with there new flowery couch which Lavender had picked out, he wasn't fond of the pattern but if it made her happy that's all he cared about.

"Are you sure you want it here?" asked Justin puffing from carrying it up the stairs, just as he was about to answer Lavender walked in.

"I don't understand why you two didn't just use magic" Lavender said looking perplexed at them both, Ernie and Justin dropped the couch on the floor.

"Because there are muggles out there" Ernie said looking like he was about to collapse.

"Yes but there are no muggles in here" Parvati said.

"She's got a point we could have just levitated it up the stairs rather then carry it" said Justin, Ernie glared at him.

"Yes that's exactly what we need a levitating wayward couch flying up a flight of stairs ready to knock some poor innocent soul down" Ernie said sarcastically, Seamus snorted at the image he could just see it now an old lady walking down the stairs and a flying couch soaring towards her. Lavender rolled her eyes at the boys and walked out of the apartment with them dragging behind her.

"So how did Neville manage to get out of helping us today he is moving in as well" Parvati said a little annoyed.

"He's helping Kingsley with an Auror mission today, although I'm not entirely sure how long he's going to keep working there he told me the other day he's not enjoying it as much as he use to" Seamus knew deep down Neville wanted to be a herbology teacher which is why they had taken this flat instead of the one next door because the one next door had a bigger balcony for Neville to put his plants.

"So how is he suppose to move his stuff in there I'm not doing it for him, its bad enough moving my own stuff along with everyone else's" Parvati said.

"I'm going to help him this afternoon" Seamus looked around Parvati to see Hannah Abbott standing there with boxes of Lavenders clothes Susan was standing behind Hannah with more

"Oh" said Parvati she looked quiet confused at this new found information, Seamus had to agree with the look he didn't think he had ever see Neville and Hannah even say 2 words to each other. He watched as both Hufflepuff girls walked upstairs to there new bedroom with the boxes.

Seamus walked out into the corridor to see Ernie walking incredibly slowly up the stairs, he couldn't help but laugh at the sight before him, Ernie was holding 3 boxes and couldn't even see were he was going.

"Can I get a little help here" Ernie said trying to reach for the rail arm flapping about to the side, Seamus walked over and took the top box from the pile he was holding.

"Thanks" Ernie said.

"How on earth did you manage to get up the stairs in the first place?" Seamus asked still laughing

"No idea almost fell flat on my face twice" Ernie said as he continued to walk up the stairs

"Come on Ernie" Lavender shouted from beside him clapping her hands at him like a drill sergeant, Ernie ran up the rest of the stairs and into there flat

"You are so mean" Seamus said as Lavender poked her tongue out at him giggling Seamus knew that Lavender was only mucking around with Ernie because it was so easy to wind him up, Seamus took the box and walked back into the flat to see Ernie dropping the boxes on the floor

"Your girlfriend is a slave driver" Ernie said as he tried to catch his breath Seamus laughed

"I am not Ernest you know I love you" Lavender said going over and hugging him and giving him a kiss on the check, Seamus watched as Ernie blushed then bolted out of the room. Seamus shook his head they really did have an odd relationship those 2 but it was highly entertaining to watch.

~x~

A few hours later both apartments were finally all ready in the end they had ended up using magic because it was taking to long and everyone was exhausted, they were all now currently sitting in the foyer talking.

"Hannah weren't you meant to meet Neville like 10 minutes ago" Ernie said looking at his watch they all watched as Hannah went into a panic

"Oh my Godric I was, I completely forgot" and with that she was gone

"Oh the irony bet you anything Neville forgot as well" Lavender said through giggles as everyone laughed.

"I am officially exhausted and hurting in places I never new existed" said Justin as he was sprawled out like a starfish on the stairs

"It's because you need to work out more" Parvati said as she held his arm up to show lack of muscles.

"Hey I work out" he said indignantly Ernie snorted causing Justin to throw him a dirty look Parvati raised her eyebrows at Justin

"Ok fine I tried and got bored but starting tomorrow I will" Justin said smugly

"Good and I'm going to help you, ooooo we can be gym buddies" squealed Parvati, Justin looked alarmed at this new revelation

"Id be careful Justin, Parvati can be ruthless" Dean said chuckling, Justin groaned and his head fell back on the steps in annoyance.

"Do we really have to pay rent cant we just confundle the muggle?" asked Lavender, Ernie looked shocked at what she had just said.

"That's preposterous" he exclaimed.

"Ernie I was kidding chill" Lavender said giggling Ernie just continued to glare at her.

"Sweetie relax she's just playing with you" Susan said giving him a cuddle as he relaxed

"So that's why he was so happy" Lavender whispered to Seamus squealing quietly, Seamus smiled at Lavender as they both giggled causing Ernie to blush as Susan quickly peaked him on the cheek.

**3 weeks later**

Seamus was walking down the street of there Neighbourhood and could hear the loud music coming from there apartment he new full well it was Lavender who had it that loud and he was wondering why none of the neighbours had heard it yet. He ascended the stairs to hear the thud of the music, as far as he was aware none of the others were at home all either working at the ministry or out doing there own thing it was 3pm in the afternoon, he opened the door to hear the voices of the Spice Girls blasting out around him, there in front of him was Lavender and Parvati dancing around the living room without a care in the world both had hair brush's in there hand singing loudly at the top of there lungs to Love Thing. He lent against the door frame and watched them, he hadn't seen Lavender dancing in quiet a long time there was a time when he wondered if she would ever dance again, if there was one thing he loved it was watching her dance all her worries seem to disappear when she danced. The girls turned around to see him watching them and squealed in fright Lavender used her wand and turned the music down.

"How long have you been standing there?" Lavender asked looking frazzled Seamus smiled at her.

"Not long, you didn't have to stop on my account I was enjoying the show" he said walking into the room. At that moment Dean burst through the door in a flap

"I just walked in on Hannah and Neville making out on the couch" he said walking to the fridge to get a drink, everyone in the room stared at him not quiet knowing if they had heard him correctly

"Wait Neville…" Said Parvati

"Kissing a girl.." said Seamus

"Hannah" said Lavender, Dean looked at them all exasperated.

"Yes Neville and Hannah were on the couch making out quiet heavily now if you'll excuse me I need to go poke my eyes out" Dean said closing his eyes in disgust.

"AWWW" Lavender and Parvati said "I knew it she's been acting weird for weeks every time I mention him, there so cute" said Lavender, Seamus gave Lavender a knowing smile which Parvati caught.

"That was not cute believe me" Dean said shuddering.

"Dean lets go see a football game" Parvati blurted out catching Dean completely off guard

"What, but you hate football" he said looking all confused as he sipped his coke.

"Well how about Quidditch game isn't Puddlmere playing this afternoon?" Parvati said all excited at the prospect of seeing Oliver Wood play.

"West Ham football game it is" Dean said as Parvati's face fell Seamus knew Dean didn't want to sit there while Parvati gushed over Oliver Wood.

"Ok fine" Parvati said grabbing Dean and ushering him out of the flat as he protested that she had lost the plot and that he wanted to finish his drink, Parvati turned around and winked at Seamus and Lavender then closed the door behind them.

"Thank goodness I thought they would never leave" Seamus said walking over to Lavender and scooping her up in his arms.

"How long do you think it will be before they finally figure out they like each other?" Seamus said as Lavender smiled.

"No idea but since there living together I doubt they will be able to hide it for much longer" said Lavender.

"I missed you" she said giggling as Seamus lent in and kissed her softly.

"I missed you two trust me when I say work was boring, id much rather have been at home getting my boogie on dancing to the spice girls" he said cheekily pretending to do a silly little dance causing her to go into a fit of giggles.

"Miss brown would you care for this dance" he said holding his hand out while his other hand waved his wand at the stereo, Backstreet boys as long as you love me echoed out through the room as Lavender squealed he knew she loved this band.

"I would love to Mr Finnigan" she said grabbing his hand as he pulled her in and they both started swaying to the music, she lent her head against his shoulder as he breathed in her intoxicating smell she always smelt like strawberry which he loved.

"Do you remember the Yule Ball" she asked as he chuckled.

"How could I forget I do believe I kept stepping on your toes" he said as she pulled out of the embrace and he twirled her around to the music.

"Yes you did and you left bruises on my feet however you seem to have massively improved now" she said as he pulled her back in and dipped her, he smiled a smiled at her.

"Confession mam helped me after I told her I couldn't dance, on the upside I had a great night with you that night" he pulled her up and stared into her beautiful sparkling blue eyes that he could get lost in for hours.

"Do you remember McGonagall yelling at you because you where dancing so outrageously" Lavender said threw giggles.

"I wasn't dancing outrageously I was doing the Irish gig watch" Seamus said as he started dancing around the room kicking his feet out left right and centre he watched as Lavender joined in with him as they both jigged around the living room floor before falling to the ground in fits of giggles. He pulled her up onto her feet and they begun twirling around the room, if there was one thing he would never get tired of it was watching her dance, the joy and happiness it brought to her face, as long as he was there to dance with her he was the happiest man alive.

"It was also the first night we ever kissed" she whispered he lent in and kissed her gently her hands went straight to wrapping them around his neck as the kiss deepened he moaned softly as she broke apart from him.

"I love you, you do know that right" he said Lavender nodded at him and a cheeky smile covered her face he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Did you know Mr Finnigan that dancing can lead to sex" she said seductively.

"Oh really Miss Brown and were did you heard this may I ask?" he said kissing her on the nose

"On that telly thingy ma jig that you and Dean brought, the muggles were talking about it on some show" Lavender said smiling wickedly at him

"Well in that case" he said as he picked her up as she screeched and laughed and he carried her up the stairs to the bedroom, where he was sure more dancing would be entailed.

**Thanks for reading I really hope you enjoyed it. It was a little idea that came to me when I was listening to the Spice Girls. Please Review and let me know what you thought of it. Also I was thinking of doing a spin off with Justin and Parvati exercising if anyone is interested so let me know what you think about that as well. **


End file.
